finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Garnet Til Alexandros XVII/Opera Omnia
Garnet is a playable character in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia who can be recruited during the Lost Chapter Princess of Alexandria. Profile Appearance Garnet's attire is her default appearance in Final Fantasy IX: a white bell-sleeved blouse under a skin-tight, sleeveless orange jumpsuit with corset lacing in the front and back and large white buckles on the thighs. She wears a pair of red leather gloves and red ankle boots, and a black choker and a large crystal suspended from a long silver pendant. Her alternate costume is based on her appearance during her escape from Alexandria Castle at the beginning of Final Fantasy IX. She wears a white mage's cloak over her default attire with the hood drawn over her head. Personality Story Garnet enters the world through Palace of Malitia. While searching for her companions, she is alarmed by the appearance of Kuja. He continues to refer to her as a canary while dropping cryptic hints about their situation, but she flees when he asks her to join him. When Kuja makes her presence known to the party, Zidane, Steiner, and Eiko hurry to find her. Garnet is relieved to reunite with them after they chase away Kuja. Steiner is moved to tears and explains the situation to her, and proclaims that she is overflowing with Light in spite of Mog not having said anything on the subject yet. Zidane initially starts calling her "Dagger," but she introduces herself under her right name since there is no need to hide her identity in this world. He vows to "kidnap" her again, and she gladly accepts. Though he playfully offers a piggyback ride as they walk through the manor, Garnet replies that she has to stand on her own two feet and not rely on others forever. Garnet earns the admiration of Firion, who compares her strength to Princess Hilda. She also catches the eye of Edge, who uses his own position as Prince of Eblan as an opening to flirt with her—much to Steiner and Zidane's consternation. In Roses of May, Garnet has drawn the affections of nearly all men in the party, much to Steiner's dismay. He begins the event pondering a means to fend them off. In doing so, he recounts the story of General Beatrix. Unbeknownst to all, Beatrix had already appeared in this world, summoned by the gods. They had told her that Garnet was alive in this world, and so Beatrix rushed to find her. But before the party can get fully acquainted, monsters are on the attack. Beatrix takes point, with Steiner, Garnet, and the rest of the party not far behind. Taking a moment to reflect on what has just happened, Beatrix all but confirms Steiner‘s account; and while this gives the group some reservations, Garnet, and Steiner as well, is greatly honored to welcome her. Gameplay Garnet is a mage specializing in lightning and water elemental attacks. Upon activating one of these, her BRV attacks do group damage in addition to taking on the selected element. Her EX lets her take on both properties after recovering allies. However, both elements are used sparingly by enemies throughout the game, so it would be prudent to analyze the battle before deploying Garnet. Battles with machines are the safest bet. Her EX Ability Sacred Prayer grants a framed buff to her party to greatly recover their BRV enchant their attacks with Water and Thunder, increasing their damages should Garnet have already inflicted her targets with the respective Resist Downs effects. After her rework in Eald'narche's event, an animation of Alexander in her home world is also displayed. Abilities ;Command abilities ; ;Aquamarine Waterglint - Water magic BRV attack + HP attack. Grants Water Dragon for 2 turns (BRV attack changes to Deluge) ;Peridot Thunderflash - Lightning magic BRV attack + HP attack. Grants Thunder Tsar for 2 turns (BRV attack changes to Superbolt) ;Passive abilities Unlockables Gallery DFFOO Garnet Event banner JPS.png|Japan Event banner. DFFOO Garnet Event banner GLS.png|Global Event banner. DFFOO Garnet Lost Chapter banner JPS.png|Japan Lost Chapter banner. DFFOO Garnet Lost Chapter banner GLS.png|Global Lost Chapter banner. DFFOO White Mage Cloak.jpg|Garnet's Alternate Costume. DFFOO Garnet EX.png|EX Ability. DFFOO Garnet BRV Attack.png|BRV Attack. DFFOO Garnet HP Attack.png|HP Attack. DFFOO Peridot's Radiant Thunder.png|Peridot's Radiant Thunder. DFFOO Judgement Bolt.png|Judgement Bolt. DFFOO Aquamarine's Radiant Water.png|Aquamarine's Radiant Water. DFFOO Tidal Wave.png|Tidal Wave. DFFOO Sacred Prayer.png|Sacred Prayer. Allusions Category:Characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia